The Nun and The Journalist
by baileyyam
Summary: Sister Jude and Lana Winters from Season Two of American Horror Story in a romantic love story.
1. Chapter 1

Lana walked into the common area of Briercliff, sat down, then lit a cigarette. It was mid day and everyone was out and about, banging heads against the walls or touching themselves. Lana could not imagine like outside Briarcliff was now. She had been here so long that should could not remember what fresh air smelled like anymore. Lana put her head down on the table in front of her.

Sister Jude had just finished doing her rounds when she entered the common area. She spotted Lana on the other side of the room and wanted to go sit with her. Jude had strong feelings for Lana that she could not explain. When Lana first arrived here and was committed for her lesbian indiscretions, Jude had impure thoughts about her. She could not help but wonder what it would be like to be with a woman. She had been with many men before she had joined the church and became a nun. But Jude had always wanted to be with a woman. Lana seemed perfect. Jude practically owned her now and could easily get her alone. Besides, Lana had to be missing Wendy so much and craved the touch of another woman.

Jude walked over to Lana's table and stood directly behind her.

"Miss Winters, I'd like to see you in my office. Now." Jude said, touching Lana's shoulders.

"Why don't you just flog me here in front of everyone? Its not like its a big secret." Lana stood up and glared at Sister Jude. Jude's heart fell into her stomach. Lana passed her and went out the door. Jude followed her to her office.

Lana sat down in the chair in front of Jude's desk. She could feel Jude's eyes starring at her, burning a hole in the back of her head.

"Do you know why you are here, Miss Winters?" Jude asked.

"No but I am sure there is no logical reason."

"Miss Winters... Lana... I need to ask you something. What... what was it like to be..." Jude started to regret this decision. She didn't want to come off desperate or even needy for her attention. She just wanted to know..

"Speak up, Jude. When have you ever had a problem speaking to someone in a lower social class than you?"

"STOP IT LANA!" Jude yelled, banging her hands on the desk. Jude moved around the desk and snatch Lana up by her collar. Jude took in a deep breath and kissed Lana on the mouth, hard. Lana didn't pull away. Instead, she leaned in and kissed Jude harder. Jude pulled away and starred into Lana's eyes. Lana looked away, slightly embarrassed. Jude couldn't think of anything to say. She turned away and sat down behind her desk. Lana couldn't move, she was so stunned by what just happened.

"Lana... Miss Winters.. forget what just happened. Do not speak a word of this to anyone. Get out of my office... NOW!"

Lana turned around and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude sat at her desk and cried. She didn't know why she did what she did with Lana but she wanted to do it again. This time she would follow through with it and not chicken out. She knew Lana would have gone to the common area to find Kit to tell him what had happened. She knew she had to get to her before she could tell him anything. Jude called for Lana to come back to her office, then.

When Lana got to Sister Jude's office, Jude was sitting in her chair facing the wall. Lana did not know what to think. Only an hour before Jude had kissed her and she was still confused as to why. Jude stood from her chair and motioned for Lana to sit.

"Miss Winters," Jude began. "I want to apologize for my indiscretions earlier. That was wrong of me and I am sorry."

Lana's eye got big. She could not believe that Sister Jude Martin had just apologized to her. That was very unlike Jude.

"Sister, why did you do it to begin with?" Lana asked.

"Since you came to us, Miss Winters, I have had thoughts... unpure thoughts about you."

"Me? Aren't you the one who said my sexual preferences where an abomination and that I needed to be committed here?"

Lana was furious now. She could not believe what she was hearing. Jude walked around her desk and stood in front of Lana. Lana got a sudden urge to stand and meet her eyes. Lana kept replaying the kiss in her head. How it made her feel. So warm and safe. For some reason, Lana wanted to kiss her again.

Before Jude could say another word, Lana grabbed her face and kissed her softly on her lips. Jude seemed to melt into Lana and pushed herself closer to her. Jude's hands found Lana's waits and Lana pushed her up onto the desk. Their tongues parted each others lips and tangled together. Lana wanted Jude so badly at this moment. She pulled up Jude's skirt and found the apex of her thighs. Jude gasped with pleasure as Lana began reaching her fingers into her panties. Lana knew all to well the intimate feeling of a woman. She had felt Wendy thousands of times before. But this was different. Jude was so much more wanting. She craved Lana's touch so much more than Wendy ever did.

Jude's hands moved to Lana's hair. She ached for Lana's touch. She wanted Lana so badly she could feel her hips moving towards her hand. Lana kept the motion as steady as she could, matching Jude's hip thrusts. She could hear Jude getting ready to climax. When Jude came she nearly fell off the desk. Lana's hands were sticky and creamy from Jude's orgasm.

Lana kissed Jude softly on the forehead and held her for a long time after that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hold me tighter, Lana Banana." Jude whispered.

Jude and Lana sat on the floor by the fire place in Jude's office. Jude had locked the door and told everyone she wasn't feeling well. Her bedroom was right off of the office so everyone would think she was asleep. Jude cuddled up to Lana so tightly that she could feel her heart beating in her chest. Lana was happy in this moment. Despite her feelings for Wendy, she had even stronger ones for Jude. She knew that Wendy loved her but they had never been as intimate as she had Jude had been. Lana felt so close to her, now. Jude leaned forward and looked into Lana's eyes.

"We can't let anyone fin out about this, Lana. They would crucify me."

Lana laughed a little at Jude's joke, though she knew she was mostly serious. Jude had taken vows when she entered the church. No sins of the flesh being one of them. Jude and Lana both knew that if anyone found out about this that Jude would be ruined. Excommunicated and treated like a monster. Lana thought about this for a moment. A monster like her and everyone else in this place.

Lana was still in a bit of shock over all of these happenings. The kissing, the sex, the cuddling afterwards. It was all so surreal.

"Judy?" Lana asked. "What are we doing?"

Jude sat up straight and leaned back on the wall. She took in a few deep breaths, trying to relax herself a bit.

"I don't know. It feels so wrong but it feels so right. I'm not sure what to do here."

"What do you want to do, Judy?" Lana asked, putting her arm around Jude's shoulder.

"I want... I want... you, Lana Banana."

Jude leaned in a kissed Lana on the cheek.

Lana walked down the hall to her room with Jude behind her. It was after lights out and it was dark. Jude unlocked the door for Lana and they both went into the room. Jude wanted to say goodnight to her lover in private. She never knew if any of her other charges were watching. Lana climbed into her bed and Jude kissed her goodnight. Lana wished Jude would lay with her until she fell asleep but she knew she couldn't do it. They said goodnight and Jude left. Lana laid in bed for hours starring at the ceiling thinking about Jude's soft skin.


	4. Chapter 4

Lana woke up as content as she could be at Briarcliff. The night before with Jude was amazing and Lana had to consider that it might have all been a dream. Lana walked into the common area and lit herself a cigarette. She spotted Jude leaning against the wall near the record machine talking to Monsignor Howard. Lana wanted to badly to go talk to her but she knew that she couldn't do that. Sister Jude had a reputation for being a mean nasty woman who treated her charges like unwanted animals. Lana had seen a side to her that no one else had ever seen before. A loving, caring side of Judy Martin that Lana had fallen hard for now.

Jude starred at Lana from across the room. The Monsignor was going on about some changes that were going on here at Briarcliff. Jude wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Not after Lana and walked in. Her big doe eyes starring back at her. Jude was hopelessly in love with Lana now. She couldn't help herself. She kept thinking about Lana's soft skin and the sweet smell of her sweat. Jude had never been in love before. Not like this, anyway. Jude wanted to go talk to Lana but couldn't get away from the Monsignor. Suddenly, one of the patients screamed and the Monsignor ran towards the noise. Jude took this opportunity to make her way over to Lana.

"May I have one of those?" Jude pointed to the pack of cigarettes on the table.

Lana smiled. She slid the pack over to Jude and handed her a lit match.

"About last night..." Jude started, looking around the room to see if anyone had noticed the two talking. "I can't stop thinking about it, Lana. You are so amazing..." Jude took another look around the room. Everyone was paying attention to the screaming woman on the other side of the room now.

"Judy, thank you. I am so happy... well, as happy as I can be here." Lana looked into Jude's eyes. She could tell that Jude felt sorry for her. It was, after all, Jude's fault that Lana was here. Lana knew that Jude may have had other motives now for having her committed. Maybe Jude only did this to get close to Lana.

"Can we meet tonight?" Lana asked.

"Yes," Jude said. "Tonight, your room after lights out."

Lana sat on the edge of her bed and waited to hear to key in the lock. When she did she jumped up. In walked Jude in her night dress and no habit. Lana couldn't help but stare at her. She had never seen Jude without her habit on. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back. She was sensual and lovely. Everything Lana wanted and needed from her. Before Lana could say anything, Jude rushed over and pressed her lips against Lana's soft pink ones. Jude's hands found Lana's waist as she pushed her onto the small bed. Jude climbed on top of her, straddling her lover. Lana pulled Jude's night dress over her head revealing Jude's beautiful pale, bare skin. Lana began massaging Jude's breasts. Jude's back arched into Lana's hands. Slight moans escaped Jude's soft mouth. Jude leaned in and parted Lana's lips with her tongue. Jude reached down and pulled up Lana's skirt. Lana was already wet and ready for Jude's fingers. Jude slid her fingers into Lana's soft entrance and began thrusting in and out. Slowly at first then faster and faster, still. Lana's breathing became deeper and she moaned as Jude thrust harder and harder into her. Lana could feel herself building. She was about to cum and as she did she breathed Jude's name.

Jude rolled off of Lana and they cuddled together on the small bed, as close as they could be, until Lana feel asleep.


End file.
